Sarda the Sage
but it can't be good judging by that evil laugh of his though saving the world and stopping Chaos is the assumed goal. Sarda is an all-powerful wizard who, among other things, can reverse and stop time, as well as manipulate reality itself. He will readily do so out of sheer boredom or just to irritate others (Black Mage refers to him as an "omnipotent jackass"). For example, humanity used to have 36-hour days, but Sarda reduced them to 24 just to make everyone hurry up. Sarda is also responsible for accidentally deleting an alternate timeline where the Light Warriors actually save the world. He erases this timeline when he tries to cook macaroni without waiting for the macaroni to actually cook. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 1-B Name: Sarda the Sage, Onion Kid Origin: 8-Bit Theater Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: All-Powerful Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Magic, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Causality Manipulation, Creation, Time Manipulation (Can decrease the number of hours in a day even in a universe where time is consistent and unchangeable), Durability Negation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular level), Explosion Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Grew himself a mustache), Telekinesis, Healing, BFR, Precognition, Resurrection (Revived all the Light Warriors 'more or less perfectly'), Biological Manipulation (Able to make the Black Mage vomit his own organs and can turn brains inside-out), Limited Plot Manipulation (Capable of altering speech bubbles and rewriting reality with his written words), Power Nullification (Completely depowered all of the Light Warriors sans Thief back to their original forms), Absorption, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bone Manipulation (Removed an important bone from Black Mage's body), Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Earth, Air and Water), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Capable of controlling the abstract forms of the elements), Energy Manipulation, Divination, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 4), Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats), Pain Manipulation (Capable of making every particle of one's being feel pain), Fourth Wall Awareness, can create new spells on a whim, can "force" people to be good, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (Completely no-sold every spell in existence being attacked onto him casually), Cosmic Radiations, Extreme Heat, Reality Warping, and Plot Manipulation (Resisted Black Mage trying to use his own plot-based powers against him) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Well above the White Mage, who created the universe with a word, accidentally erased an entire timeline), possibly Hyperverse level (Exists beyond all of reality, which includes 612 dimensions) Speed: Immeasurable (Described as existing in six directions of time at once) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly Hyperversal Durability: At least Universe level+ (Completely tanked Red Mage blasting him with every spell in existence at once, as well as the Black Mage attacking him with all of the evil energy in his heart, his younger and much weaker self tanked the Big Bang at point-blank like nothing), possibly Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, possibly Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high, has knowledge of every spell in existence and has lived since the Big Bang, knows about ancient civilizations and how to make a helicopter work in space, has proclaimed himself an "Omnigenius" and having accounted for all contingencies, as well as having "infinite knowledge" Weaknesses: Very careless with his powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:8-Bit Theater Category:Sorcerers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Everlasting's Pages Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Causality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Hair Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Plot Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Bone Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Blessed Category:Memory Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Pain Users Category:Morality Users